This invention relates to endless track constructions for track laying vehicles, such as crawler tractors, or the like, and, more particularly, to a track including a peripheral, fluid receiving chamber.
Prior art of possible relevance includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,338,817 issued Jan. 11, 1944 to Mayne; 2,748,827 issued June 5, 1956 to Kerr et al.; 3,606,921 issued Sept. 21, 1971 to Grawey; 3,773,394 issued Nov. 20, 1973 to Grawey; 3,871,720 issued Mar. 18, 1975 to Mosshart; and 3,899,220 issued Aug. 12, 1975 to Grawey et al. Additionally, German Auslegeschrift No. 1,200,700 may be of relevance.
Tracks currently employed in track laying vehicles, such as crawler tractors, or the like, are quite noisy in operation. With ever-increasing concern for the effects of noise pollution in working environments, it is highly desirable that the noise level due to noise generated by the track of such vehicles during operation be substantially reduced. At the same time, it is desirable that the track structures giving rise to reduced noise levels be long-lived and that the various components, to the extent feasible, be readily replaceable to facilitate servicing in the field.